


Power

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki gives Tony a blow job with power-bottom energy.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Power

“So good, so good,” Tony panted as Loki sucked him. Loki bobbed his head, enjoying the feel of Tony’s firmness, the sensations of the shaft’s weight against the bed of his tongue and the hard press of the head whenever it pushed down the back of his throat. Loki enjoyed the grateful, hungry, almost frantic sounds of pleasure he drew from Tony’s lips. He felt in control of Tony’s pleasure in a raw, thrilling way. When he wanted Tony to come, he swallowed suddenly around the tip of his cock; Tony shot his wet at the precise moment Loki desired.


End file.
